harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin (DS)
Griffin (ガレッド Gareddo, lit. Gared) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors available to court in ''Cute. Griffin is the owner of the Blue Bar. He lives and works at the bar, and also works as the bartender in the evening. His barmaid, Muffy lives and works with him at the bar, and the two are close. He is a laid back and sociable person who loves to play his guitar when he's not working. Griffin stays in town six days a week and can always be found at the bar. He will be found in his room during the day, and behind the counter serving drinks when the bar opens in the evenings. On Wednesdays, Griffin leaves the valley and heads to the city. 'Schedule' 'Gifts'Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Blue Bar Time: 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm Enter the Blue Bar. Griffin will inform you that the bar is closed, but if you tell him that you're here to rest, he'll invite you inside. Griffin offers you to test a new type of juice, and if accepted, he'll mix it up for you. After drinking it, Griffin will ask about your life as a farmer. ---- Purple Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Dr. Hardy's Clinic Time: 6:00 am to 12:00 pm, not Wednesday or Saturday Enter Hardy's clinic to see Hardy. He reminds you to come and see him if you have any illness, but since you're fine, you turn to leave after declining an exam. Just as you're ready to leave, Griffin comes limping into the clinic. He explains that a bottle fell and cut open his foot, and tells the player not to worry. He doesn't believe that his injury is that bad, but Hardy insists that he be examined. Hardy tells Griffin that he will be okay, although the cut was pretty deep. Griffin worries that he may not be able to bartend with his bad foot, but Hardy assures him that he will be able to walk around normally. Griffin asks why you were at the clinic, and is glad that there is nothing wrong with your health when the player answers that she's fine. ---- Blue Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Inner Inn Lobby Time: 11:00 am to 2:00 pm, not Tuesday or Wednesday (Sunny) As you enter the Inn, Ruby will welcome you as you enter, and suddenly remembers that Griffin is coming to visit. Griffin enters and asks Ruby for his meal, but she tells Griffin to wait a moment, as she completely forgot that he was coming today! Griffin has no problem waiting, and Ruby also offers to make a meal for the player as well. All three characters go to the kitchen where Ruby starts to cook. Griffin feels bad that he's not a guest of Ruby's at the Inn, but he still has her do his cooking. Ruby says she doesn't mind, and that she loves to cook for people. Griffin says that he's not a very good cook, but he would love to have a wife someday who would be able to cook him some nice meals. At his age though, he feels like it's hopeless to settle down and find a wife. Ruby suggests that Griffin marry you! Griffin becomes embaressed and tells Ruby not to make things awkward. Griffin insists that he's too old for you to like him. If you answer with "Why wouldn't I like you?" Griffin will be flattered. After the meal is done, Griffin will leave the Inn. He asks the player not to make fun of him anymore as he goes back to the Blue Bar. ---- Yellow Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Walk from Your Farm to the Main Pathway Time: 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, not Wednesday (Sunny) Exit your farm to see Griffin walking up the path. It's a beautiful day so Griffin decided to go for a walk, and he just so happened to bump into you. If you ask him if it's okay to come along, he doesn't mind at all. As the player and Griffin walk past Vesta's farm, she asks if Griffin is out on a date. She teasingly says that she hopes the two of you enjoy it, and Griffin becomes embarrassed. The two of you end up at the waterfall at the end of your walk. Griffin asks how you view a man around his age, in the romantic sense. Are girls your age interested in men Griffin's age? If you tell Griffin that you are interested, he is surprised but also flattered. He thanks you and the two of you walk back to the Blue Bar, where you part ways. 'Rival Events' Black Heart EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Location: Blue Bar Time: 9:00 am to 11:00 am, not Wednesday (raining) Muffy is asking Griffin is asking about his old days as a musician. Griffin tells her a story of an old sleeping guitar and his ancestor who used to play it. Muffy listens intently and enjoys his story. ---- Blue Heart EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Location: Walk from your farm to the town's main path Time: 10:00 am to 11:00 am, not Wednesday Griffin sees Muffy looking out longingly on the bridge, and notices that she looks sad. Griffin confronts her, and Muffy explains that she just got a letter from her friend. Her friend is marrying a man that Muffy used to be associated with, and Muffy says that she feels like crying. Griffin says that she'll feel better after crying, and tells her to return to the bar whenever she's ready. ---- Green Heart EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Location: Blue Bar Time: 9:00 am to 11:00 am, not Wednesday (raining) Muffy tells Griffin that she is sad because she's never had much luck with men, and she's never had the chance to date any sort of decent man. Griffin tells her that she simply has poor judgement, and maybe she should date a man in the valley. Muffy always looks for dates from the city, so she is happy for the suggestion of dating locally. She thanks Griffin. ---- Orange Heart EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Location: Blue Bar Time: 9:00 am to 11:00 am, not Wednesday, rainy day Muffy is reflecting about what Griffin said about finding a local man to date. Griffin assures her that she needs to take her time, as Muffy explains that there hasn't been anybody so far that she can connect with. After telling Griffin that he's the only one that she can talk to, she realizes that Griffin has been the one all along! Griffin is flattered by Muffy's realization, and they are both happy to finally have somebody. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon DS Rivals